Eu Estarei Rindo
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. TRADUÇÃO de where my heart resides. 'Sirius, você é meu amigo e tudo, ams tenho que lhe dizer a verdade, se você morrer eu estarei rindo no seu funeral.' 'Bom, adivinha amigão, eu também' R&R. Não é slash!


**Disclaimer: **Personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling. E a história foi escrita por _where-my-heart-resides_. O crédito é todo dela. Apenas a tradução é minha.

**Eu Estarei Rindo**

Eu e você éramos melhores amigos. Unidos por um laço inigualável. Agora, eu sou Sirius. E você é o James. Estou vivo. E você está morto. Agora estou no seu funeral tentando não chorar. Os outros já não conseguem, as lágrimas escorrendo por seus rostos. Mas você não está chorando, você não pode. E eu também não chorarei. Ficarei aqui sentado ouvindo o que este homem tem a dizer sobre você.

"James Potter era um jovem marido e pai. Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para lamentar esta grande perda."

Enquanto ouço suas palavras, uma memória em vem a mente.

_(Flashback)_

"Sirius, você é meu amigo e tudo, mas tenho que lhe dizer a verdade. Quando você morrer, eu estarei rindo no seu funeral.", meu melhor amigo me diz no auge dos seus dezessete anos.

"Ah, que bacana!", eu respondo mostrando-lhe minha língua.

"Bom, eu vou. Você NUNCA chora, Sirius. Por que eu choraria no seu funeral? Seria muito idiota, porque aí seu espírito ficaria triste ou coisa do tipo. E isso não seria legal.", ele diz me chutando.

"Então, adivinha, amigão, eu estarei rindo no seu funeral também.", eu digo jogando o primeiro travesseiro que inicia uma guerra de travesseiros.

(Fim do Flashback)

E eu disse que estaria rindo, mas aqui estou eu, tentando conter minhas lágrimas.

"James foi um homem bom, que se divertia ocasionalmente, mas tinha também um lado sério."

Outra memória me vem a mente.

_(Flashback)_

"Ei, Sirius, vamos combinar de nunca sermos sérios. Nunca!", James Potter aos 13 anos propõe para mim.

"Tarde demais. Eu já sou sério (a/n: serious/Sirius).", eu respondo rindo.

"Sirius, essa piada perdeu a graça já no primeiro ano.", Remus diz, mas eles riem mesmo assim.

"Não, verdade. Vamos nos divertir sempre. Sempre!", James diz.

"Essa é sua idéia de diversão?", é minha resposta.

"Não. Essa é minha idéia de diversão.", ele diz e pega uma garrafa de firwhisky.

"AEE!", eu berro.

"Gente...gente, não, isso é ilegal!", Remus reclama. Mas ele toma um pouco, mesmo assim.

"Gente...Eu tenho que confessar algo.", James diz com a voz arrastada, algumas horas depois, completamente bêbado.

"O que, Jamesie?", eu pergunto.

"Na verdade, eu sou um pônei!", ele diz. Isso, pelo visto, a gente achou extremamente engraçado, já que começamos a rir e rimos a noite inteira. Dois anos mais tarde, James finalmente conseguiu transformar se no seu animago. Quando ele voltou a sua forma humana, ele disse "Viu? Eu disse que era um pônei!"

_(Fim do Flashback)_

Não, James nunca teve um lado sério. Nunca.

"Ele era também um ótimo aluno, que sempre seguia as regras. Ele tinha boas notas e passava muito de seu tempo estudando.", o homem disse.

_(Flashback)_

"James, a gente devia estudar para os nossos NOMs", Remus disse.

"Erm...não!", James e eu respondemos juntos.

E juntos arrastamos Remus para a neve.

BAM!

PAF!

AII!

Logo, a escola inteira tinha se juntado a nós numa guerra de bolas de neve. De alguma maneira, James conseguiu se enterrar na neve. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu sair ele estava gelado e molhado.

"POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME SALVOU?", ele perguntou.

Remus e eu nos entreolhamos e dissemos "Não quisemos."

James ri e, segurando nossos braços, nos puxou para o castelo.

_(Fim do Flashback)_

Não, James nunca estudava. Qual é a desse cara, afinal?

"James foi um ótimo amigo para as pessoas a sua volta."

Isso sim é verdade.

_(Flashback)_

"Então...vocês não me odeiam?", Remus pergunta logo depois que a gente descobriu sobre seu 'probleminha peludo'.

"Não.", eu digo.

"Nem. Eu amo vocês dois demais para odiá-lo.", James diz rindo de nosso momento romântico. Ele pega nossas cabeças e bate uma contra a outra.

"JAMES", nós berramos.

"Duvido que vocês me peguem." E assim, ele sai correndo, nós atrás dele.

_(Fim do Flashback)_

É difícil aceitar que ele se foi. Ele era meu melhor amigo. E agora ele não está mais aqui. Mas, de algum modo, as memórias de nós dois não irão. E todo mundo a minha volta está chorando. E eu, de alguma maneira, me vejo rindo. Porque eu lhe disse que iria. Estou rindo por você, James. Porque eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim.

**º º º**

**A/N:** Uma fic um pouco mais triste. : ) Estava sentindo falta. Acho que representa bem a amizade dos dois; inabalável. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu!

_Thank you so much for letting me translate this, where-my-heart-resides! And I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post it:_

Review, por favor? Adoraria saber sua opinião sobre a fic & a tradução. Os comentários serão reenviados para a autora!


End file.
